Juliet and Juliet
by Trytobe
Summary: After Fiona sets Imogen and Eli up things haven't been the same. But when they announce the new school play and they're starting a project to get more ideas and inspiration, Imogen and Fiona are paired up. Can they recandle their friendship and maybe more? Fimogen
1. Ignoring

_**First you need to know that English is not my first language. **_

_**This story plays two weeks after the holidays and after the Frostival**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**_

The bell echoed loudly through the classroom as Eli, Fiona, Imogen, Katie, Marisol, Mo and the rest of the students went into the classroom and took their seats. Katie sat up front as usual, Marisol and Mo on the opposite side. Eli and Imogen sat together since they had been dating because Fiona set them up. And Fiona was just by herself, like she cared. Well actually she did care. Since she set up Imogen and Eli her friendship with Imogen went downwards. Imogen thought Eli was having a manic episode a few weeks ago and seeked comfort at Fiona's loft. Fiona found it difficult not to kiss Imogen right there and then, but she knew it was for a better cause. Imogen was straight after all. Imogen and Fiona hadn't really talked since Eli and Imogen where 24/7 together and after they had had a fight about Fiona being onreasonable and weird towards Imogen.

_**Flashback**_

_**Three weeks ago**_

"_You set me and Eli up remember?" Imogen said_

"_Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean you have the spend all your time with him." Fiona said back._

"_Like you care, first you set me up and then Holly J came back and we didn't spend time together at all. If it wasn't for Eli I would have spent the whole week alone without someone showing interest in me."_

"_We're here now, aren't we?"_

"_Yes because of this Frostival.. otherwise I would have been in my room now, alone, with myself and maybe Eli.."_

"_Imogen, I.. I'm sorry." _

_Fiona put herself and her feelings aside for Imogen and she couldn't even tell Imogen about it._

"_I'm glad that tomorrow this is over and we can just start to ignore one another."_

"_But Imogen I don't want that.."_

"_Well maybe you should have cared more about my feelings before Fiona, because you completely tossed me aside and set me up with Eli. I really like Eli, I do and I'm glad we're together, but the reason behind your set up sickens me. You don't want to hang out with me anymore. And clearly I was right. We don't have sleep overs anymore, because you come with stupid excuses and every time we have movie night you are suddenly interested in every movie an you don't talk, even the one that was rated baddest movie ever made! Fiona i get you don't want to hang out with me anymore. But if you hate me or dislike me so much, just say so! And now you made the decision you don't want to tell me in the face, well, I should do it myself. So, farewell Fiona."_

_Imogen left the loft and Fiona stood there, tears rolling down her cheeck. Little that Imogen know that the feelings Fiona had for her where so strong she couldn't even sleep next to here anymore or talk to her when sitting next to her on the couch because she was scared she would kiss her and ruin ther friendship. But now she had lost her too._

_**End Flashback**_

The class started and Mr. Simspon walked intro the classroom.

"Hello 12 graders. I have an announcement to make. You'll be assigned for another group project. Because Eli is producing a school play and he wants some inspiration or maybe new ideas. Instead of writing English stories and read them we're going to make them and star in them. Yes you heard me. You're going to be paired up and you will perform a scene from Romeo and Juliet. And because we're an community and we're always trying to learn you guys something you are going to be paired up with the same sex. This play has a twist, right Eli?"

"Yes. Mr. Simpson. It's not Romeo and Juliet, but Romeo and Jules. I hope that with this play we can show people it's normal to be bisexual, gay or a lesbian. And I thought that with this little project I can get up with some ideas."

"You heard Eli. So I have made my couples of two. I will read them for you. "Marisol and Katie, Mo and Eli, Imogen and Fiona.."

"What?" Imogen said. This wasn't the first time that we've been paired together for a project.

Mr Simpson continued reading the list of pairs as Imogen looked over at Fiona, who was smiling. Imogen was starting to believe that the teachers were in a sort of conspiracy, because she is has always been pared up with Fiona for the last two weeks. The girl who didn't want to hang out with her anymore, but would always say she cared. The assignment: to write a modern version of Romeo and Juliet. The groups started getting together before class ended to discuss their plans. Imogen didn't move so Fiona had to approach her.

"Fiona, Fiona.. Fiona" Imogen said rolling her eyes

"Imogen, Imogen, Imogen?" Fiona responded

"Look, I'm not happy about this, so let's get it done as soon as possible."

"Okay," Fiona said "when do you want to get together."

"I'll be at your loft at 4 Fiona," Imogen said standing up after the bell rang

4:06 struck on the clock when Fiona heard a knock on the door. Imogen. When she opened the door, Imogen pushed her way in mumbling a 'hi'.

"Okay, so what's your plan?" Fiona asked "Do you have any ideas yet?"

"Not exactly," Imogen said in her an annoyed tone, "but It's definitely interesting."

"Okay, why exactly?" the fashionista asked sitting down on the couch.

"I don't know, I think it's a little interesting that we have to play a love story together. Imogen said sitting down next to Fiona

"Because...?" Fiona asked

Fiona looked confused. She didn't exactly knew what Imogen was trying to say, but she just let it be.

Imogen sat back and crossed her arms sighing and rolling her eyes. Fiona could sense that something was wrong. As mean as Imogen was to her everyday, she still considered her a friend, even though Imogen didn't. Fiona was a little confused and decide to ask Imogen.

"Imogen?"

"What?" Imogen yelled making Fiona jump.

"Imogen, are you not feeling comfortable doing this play with me because I'm gay?

Imogen turned her head and just stared at Fiona, her eyes like darts at first but softened.

"What? NO, what are you, crazy? I would never have a problem with that. Far from it." Imogen said.

"Oke than I'm glad I asked. Because since we haven't talked in three weeks I don't know what to expect from you anymore."

"I know, but maybe It's good that we have set up for this project. Maybe I was to harsh. But why Fiona? Why have you been so different lately?"

Fiona stared at Imogen. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell Imogen about her crush? No, no that's wrong. Maybe blame it on the alcohol? No.. not again. Holly J? No. What could she possibly tell her?

"I.. have just been thinking.. about everything and since you were so sweet to me I couldn't believe it. Holly J left and I had no one. And after Katie and Marisol dumped me and I completely tossed you away I was just being stupid and I convinced myself I didn't deserved a friend like you.."

"Fiona, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why wouldn't you talked to me first?"

"Well I saw the sparks between you and Eli and I just wanted to make you both happy."

"But that doesn't have to mean you have to set youself aside for me and Eli and ignore me. You're supposed to be my friend."

Fiona looked Imogen in the eyes. She was almost crying and Fiona didn't know what to do. She had messed up and her feelings towards Imogen just wouldn't dissapear. Fiona didn't know what to do and held her arms wide open.

Surprisingly Imogen returned the hug but didn't say anything, she just sobbed into Fiona's shoulder. After awhile her tears subsided and she finally pulled away from Fiona.

"I missed you Fiona," Imogen finally said, a little make-up running down her face.

"Good Imogen, than I'm not the only one who missed someone. We should work on some plans for the play."

"Yes and I have to tell you some more about Eli and me."

_**So this was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Do you want me to continue or shall I just stop here and now? Please just review, I need to know. **_

_**Love you my fimogen shippers.**_


	2. Classmates

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it. And just wait, because it's a Fimogen story, not a Imogeli story. So just wait and see. :)**_

_**First you need to know that English is still not my first language. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**_

After Imogen left that night, Fiona couldn't stop thinking about the conversation they had. Imogen had said she and Eli weren't the same as in grade 11. She told Fiona that she didn't feel the sparks with him and she did with other people and she wanted to break up with him, but now with the play and all she was scared that Eli would freak out and the whole scenario from last year would start all over again. Imogen has only ever been mean to Fiona to cover the fact that she was hurting and suffering inside with the pain Fiona caused. But Fiona didn't know what kind of pain. Fiona was just about to fall asleep when her phone vibrated on her nightstand.

'Hey Fiona, I'm sorry I have ignored you. You just wanted the best for me and Eli and now I told you my secret about him I'm glad I can talk to you about it, it means a lot. I just wanted to thank you and tell you that I'll be my usual self tomorrow at school. I'm tired of being mad at you. Can we just be friends again?' X Imogen

'No, I'm the one who has to say sorry. It wasn't fair from me to set you up with Eli and being different towards you. I just couldn't control what I felt.' xo Fiona

Fiona send the message and read it again. Had she said to much? No. It could be seen in an non love way right? Anyways she had already send it so it didn't matter anymore.

Fiona set her phone down again and rolled over, and again Imogen was on her mind. How hard was it going to school everyday seeing your best friend, who you love with an other friend of yours. Fiona kept thinking about what Imogen told her. How long has she felt this way about Eli? She confessed she didn't liked him anymore? But she said she did feel sparks with someone else. Jake? Any boy that Fiona knew? Fiona was going to make it a point to talk to Imogen tomorrow and find out. The next day school, Fiona looked for Imogen so they could talk before first period. When she finally spotted her at her locker, Fiona approached her.

"Hi Imogen," Fiona said

"Fions," Imogen responded in her usual tone, "what do you want?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Fiona whispered

Just then Eli and Adam walked over. The conversation was going to have to wait, which Imogen made clear by mouthing 'tonight'. Again, all Fiona could think about throughout the day was Imogen, which was starting to make her a little nervous. She was thinking a lot about Imogen, more than before. The day dragged and by the time Fiona got home she had a headache from all the thinking. Just as she was swallowing some ibuprofen, she heard a knock on the door. She raced over and opened it to see Imogen. She was in tears.

"Oh my god Imogen, what's wrong?" Fiona asked pulling Imogen inside.

"I don't know what I'm doing Fiona, I don't know what I'm thinking anymore," Imogen said in between sobs.

"Imogen, calm down, what do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know that's what I'm talking about!"

"Okay, sit here and I'll go make tea," Fiona said sitting Imogen down on the couch

Fiona walked over to the kitchen and started to boil water. Again she caught herself staring over at Imogen multiple times. It was right before she walked back over before Fiona finally came to terms herself that she was in love with Imogen, at first she just had a crush, but now she hadn't spoken to her in three weeks the feelings were getting stronger. And the reason why she kept a distance was because of that. She never wanted to lose her. She hadn't noticed she was blushing until Imogen said something.

"Are you okay?" Imogen asked sniffling

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine." Fiona lied, "So what's up?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just freaking a bit because this is all so messed up. I don't know anything anymore. I like Eli, but I don't feel the sparks and we haven't had a hot make out session in a week. He is busy with the play and I want to break up with him but I just can't. And all my feelings are just messed up." Imogen rambled in one long sentence.

"Look, just enjoy the moments you have with him and maybe you should just try to make some sparks. Just go to his house and talk with him. Maybe you can reconnect and if it doesn't work then you should just tell him. I'm sure he will understand," Fiona said smiling and reaching to touch Imogen's hand. It was so soft and warm.

"Thanks," Imogen said smiling. Fiona loved that smile.

"So, Imogen how long have you been feeling like this, I mean that you don't like him anymore?" Fiona asked

Imogen was silent, she didn't say a word and took back her hand and stood up. She walked around a little, kind of pacing, before returning back to her original spot. Fiona decided to aggravate that question again and decided to go for another one.

"Did you ever liked him at all?"

"Yeah, yeah i did. In grade 11 I was obsessed with him. And now with this relationship I don't feel the craziness I felt when I was in grade 11. Maybe I had an idea of who he was. Because I really like his writing, his music choice and clothes, but our interests in some way aren't the same. I miss some sort of connection. Is leading him on a bad thing? Imogen said looking at Fiona her eyes beginning to tear again

"No I don't think so, it isn't your fault that you're feeling this way, you just have to find out. It just happened, right?"

"Yeah." Imogen responded a single tear streaming down her face.

"It's okay, everything will be fine. I promise." Fiona said wiping the tear from Imogen's cheek.

There was a bit of a sweet silent moment before Fiona asked the burning question.

"But have you set your eyes on someone else?"

"Yeah, I do." Imogen said smiling a bit.

She's so beautiful, Fiona thinks. Her hair is a gorgeous brown and in two cute pigtails. Her eyes are so beautiful and the way she looks at me sometimes, it makes me melt, a feeling I NEVER felt with anyone. She had the most beautiful flawless tan skin and an amazing facial structure, and don't even get me started on her smile.

"Awe that is cute. Are you going to ask this person out sometime?" Fiona asked

"No, I can't. The person doesn't like me like that."

"How do you know? Did this person told you?" Fiona asked.

"No, but I can tell from things that happened in the past.

"You never know Imogen," Fiona said trying to cheer her up, "Who is it anyway? Anyone I know?"

"Yes, but just stop talk about it. We have to something about this play!"

"Oke Immy."

"So they're ending their lives but before that I think they will have to show some affection to each other, don't you?" Imogen stared at Fiona.

"Yes, definitely." Fiona responded. Fiona didn't know what Imogen was implying, but if it was what she think she ment, she didn't know is she could be cool about it.

"But what did you had in mind? A hug?" Fiona asked

"No. No hugs.. a kiss."

Fiona looked at Imogen. Not knowing what to say. A part of her wanted to jump in the air and scream but the other half wanted to cry, because she didn't know if she could be casual about it and she knew she couldn't get those feelings away.

_**So this was chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. I really love this ship and I love the build up from friends to love interest and I hope you like my little story. Please review, and let me know what you think.**_

_**Love you my fimogen shippers.**_


	3. Friends

_**Chapter 3**_

**Thank you for the reviews guys! I've no regrets for posting on Tumblr to check this one out.**

**It's going to be 7 chapters and I'll post as soon as I can. Just bare with and the feelings!**

_**First you need to know that English is still not my first language. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**_

"Wait…a kiss?" Fiona asked in shock.

"This was obviously a huge mistake." Imogen said standing up and heading for the door, "I should've known that fashionista Fiona wouldn't come around after all. It's just a play Fiona."

Fiona was hurt by Imogen's 'just a play', because for Fiona a kiss was kind of a big deal. But she didn't know what to tell Imogen. So she just kept her mouth shut and Imogen stared at her. Waiting for her to say something.

"You know what Fiona. Just call me when you're ready to hang out with me.. everytime I express an emotions towards you, you don't say anything. It really confuses me. So I'm going. I have to be back for Dinner at Natalie anyways, so. Bye."

Imogen grabbed her back and walked towards the door.

"Imogen wait…stop…please…" begged the brunette chasing after Imogen, but Imogen kept going.

Fiona watched as Imogen got into her car and speed off

"But I DO want to hang out with, kiss you and hold you," Fiona said out oud to herself watching Imogen's tail lights disappear into the night.

The next day at school was weird. Fiona went through most of the day without seeing Imogen, even though she was looking for her everywhere. She had to tell her how she really felt and soon. It was right before last period before Fiona spotted Imogen at her locker. Fiona approached her.

"Imogen, listen…I," Fiona started standing next to Imogen

"Fiona, I'm coming over later tonight to finish the project, and then I think we shouldn't talk anymore." Imogen interrupting Fiona

"But Imogen,"

"See you at 6 Fiona," Imogen yelled in the now empty hallway walking away

"Imogen!" Fiona yelled but Imogen had already disappeared around the corner

It was 6:03 when the doorbell rang at Fiona's. Fiona answered the door to find a very angry and bitter looking Imogen.

"Okay, let's finish this tonight cause I don't want to be here probably anymore then you want me here" Imogen said barging in notebook in hand.

"Imogen, I need to tell you something though," Fiona said following the tan girl to the couch.

"What aren't you getting Fiona? I'm here to do an assignment and leave, then we never have to talk to each other again."

"Imogen, I..." Fiona couldn't tell her. Not yet. What if Imogen would freak out and then they couldn't get the project done. Fiona decided to wait and see what happens.

"So I think that first we have the scene from the balcony like we discussed and then the scene were you explain your feelings to me, but I tell you that our families wouldn't approve and you say that that doesn't mean anything to you. We kiss and you leave. After that I find your body and think you're dead and then I kill myself."

"It's a sad story, isn't it.." Fiona said.

"Yes it is. But I know plenty of sad stories." Imogen said. Little that Fiona knew that Imogen ment the story of her and Fiona. Imogen has feelings for Fiona and she don't know what those feelings mean. And maybe with the kiss Imogen can find out.

"Shall we begin?"

"Yes and you can play Juliet and I will play female Romeo." Fiona said.

"Juliet oh Juliet, where are you my Juliet." Fiona said

"I'm here, waiting for you."

"I can't hold it any longer Juliet, we have to start our lifes together. Just break up with Paris and come be with me."

Fiona felt her heart beat going faster. This play fits right in the real situation she was in. She really wanted Imogen to break up with Eli.

"I want to, but what about our families. Would they approve? I don't think my parents will ever talk to me again if I tell them I'm in love with another girl."

"But if we ran of together. We'll only need each other. Please meet me here at 9:30 pm.

"I will. See you soon."

"So that was the first part and now Romeo is seeking for Juliet and he finds her dead? But little that he knows that she isn't dead but just poisened and then he takes his own life and she wakes up in time and they share one last kiss. And then Juliet takes her own life?" Imogen implied.

"Yes, that sounds good." Fiona was thinking about stalling the kissing, but she couldn't think of anything.

"Juliet, where are you, Juliet?"

Imogen was lying on five pillows on the ground and Fiona walked towards her.

"No Juliet, who did this to you? I can't live without you. I love you." Fiona was shocked, because the I love you came right out her own heart. She really loved Imogen.

Fiona grabbed the plastic knife on the ground and stabbed herself and then Imogen woke up.

"Romeo! No what are you doing."

"Juliet I.. thought you were dead. I can't live without you. Please forgive me."

"I will." Imogen said.

With that sentence Imogen placed her hand behind Fiona's neck and brought her in closer. She placed her lips on Fiona's and their lips met for a soft, warm and gentle kiss. Fiona couldn't hold her feelings any longer and placed her arm around Imogens neck and started kissing her agressively. Imogen didn't push Fiona away and just started to kiss her back. When Fiona realised what she was doing she pulled away.

Imogen sat very still not moving or even breathing. She just sat there and stared at the floor in front of her. There was the biggest moment of silence which made Fiona uncomfortable but she was glad that Imogen didn't get up and leave. But she couldn't talk anymore.

"Imogen, say something…please," Fiona pleaded

**Cliffhanger! Woooo. I hope you like the story so far. I really enjoy writing it so. Keep reading love ones.**


	4. Interests

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Wow almost 30 reviews. You're awesome! If you've any suggestions or frustrations.. let me know. (It'll only encourage me, so just do! :))**_

_**Sorry for the few words, I'll post another one in exactly 18 hours (yes I will).**_

_**First you need to know that English is still not my first language. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**_

"I don't.. Fiona.. that was.." Imogen said almost in a whisper turning to look at Fiona. Fiona looked at Imogen. She looked really confused and Fiona thought that this was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Imogen I have to tell you something. If I'm not telling you right now, I'm never going to forgive myself. So.. what I wanted to tell you was.. that.. I think I've really liked you from the very beginning when we first started to be friends. And when my feelings towards you were getting stronger I thought I could make them go away by setting you and Eli up. But after seeing him with you I realised I made a big mistake. Everyday my feelings would grow stronger and I couldn't even be around you anymore without thinking of kissing you. And yesterday when I made tea and you told me about Eli I was happy that you wanted to break up with him, but I was also scared because then we can spend more time together and I was afraid I couldn't hold my feelings. And when you said you wanted to kiss for the play I didn't know what to do. Because Imogen I really like you. And I know you only like guys, but if I want to save this friendship, you need to know and maybe if you give me time I'll move on and get over you.

"No.." Imogen said while standing up.

Fiona looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry Imogen, I'm so sorry I ruined our friendship, I understand if you want to leave."

"No, Fions, I mean I won't give you anytime to get over me. Because.. I don't want you to."

"Really?" Fiona asked tears rolling now.

"Yes Fiona, you're amazing and beautiful, and since our fight I couldn't stop thinking about you. At first I thought I just missed my friend, but then when my feelings for Eli weren't the same I knew where my feelings went. I realised I like you, Fiona." Imogen said.

"The feeling I have for you are the most incredible feelings I've ever felt, ever." Fiona said wiping the tears from her face.

Imogen leaned in and took Fiona into the biggest hug. Fiona returned it squeezing her tight. They held it for what seemed like hours before the started to part slowly. Fiona was about to sit all the way back before she felt a small hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer. Their lips met softly for a small warm kiss. They parted and their eyes fluttered open slowly.

"I really enjoy doing that.." Imogen said. "but we should really finish this project and I'm kind of feeling guilty towards Eli."

"Yeah, you're right." Fiona said climbing off Imogen and sitting next to her

They quickly finished it up and by the time they were done it was almost 9. Imogen picked up her back and headed for the door. Imogen turned around at the door to face Fiona.

"Maybe we could have finished it earlier if the kissing wasn't getting in the way. But are we just going to give each other a quick kiss if we perform it in front of the class?"

"Yes I think so. It wouldn't be right to make out for minutes in front of the classroom."

"Yeah I think so too." Fiona said half laughing.

"Thanks for tonight, I'm glad I came over," Imogen said reaching for Fiona's hand.

"Me too, I had a good night," Fiona said smiling squeezing Imogen's hand a little.

"See you tomorrow at school?" Imogen asked even though she knew Fiona would be there

"Of course," Fiona smiled leaning in to kiss Imogen.

"Stop. Fions. I really want to do that some more, but first I really have to talk to Eli."

"I understand. So you're going to call him or..?"

"Yes, I'm going to call him as soon as I get home."

Imogen hugged Fiona. Fiona watched the girl walk down the stairs to her car, smiling the whole time. She had never felt so happy in her entire life and she couldn't wait to see where this would go.

**The feelings are out in the open! But will Imogen tell Eli the next day? And what kind of drama could evolve? We'll find out! Please review my fimogen lovers, I really appreciate the kind words, or not kind, just let me know what you think. x**


	5. Broken

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Ahw, my heart is melting from all those cute reviews.**_

_**First you need to know that English is still not my first language. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**_

It's the next day at school, and Fiona was standing at her locker looking for her chemistry book. She jumped out of her skin when she felt a soft touch linger down her back. She saw Imogen standing there. She looked sexy. She had on a tight black tank top under a red flannel shirt that rode her curves, her black skinny jeans did the same. Her brown eyes were popping under her lovely make-up. She just stood there silently smiling at Fiona. They stood staring at each other smiling until they heard a door open and more students poured into the school. Imogen gave Fiona one more quick smile and a small wink before walking away. Fiona was extremely happy. Imogen had talked to Eli and this may mean that they can figure out what's going on between the two of them. The first bell rang and everyone started making their way to class. They had chemistry together first period today.

"Hi, Fions. I'm going to sit with Eli today. I'm sorry. I'm just feeling.. guilty," she whispered.

Probably Imogen hadn't told Eli. Fiona felt so dumb. Obviously Imogen wasn't ready to tell Eli she had feelings for someone else, but she had to admit that she wanted to be with Fiona. Like how was everyone going to react about the kiss. And what if Eli doesn't understand that she has liked Fiona for a while and not just because of this project. He will be heartbroken. Ultimately it's up to Imogen when she's going to do it, but she better figure it out soon.

"It's fine Immy, I understand." Fiona said with a slightly annoyed tone.

After chemistry they had to perform their scenes from Romeo and Juliet in the theater. First Marisol and Katie were on stage. They had a lot of talking about the family and in their play they hugged. Also the other classmates didn't kiss. Fiona became really nervous and she nervously looked at Imogen.

"Immy..is the kiss a good idea?"

"Yes, yes. It's original. We're just going to do it." Imogen wanted Fiona so bad and finally she had an opportunity to kiss her again. So she just wanted to do it.

"Imogen Fiona, it's your turn." Simpson said. Imogen and Fiona walked towards the stage and began to perform their scene.

Romeo! No what are you doing."

"Juliet I.. thought you were dead. I can't live without you. Please forgive me."

"I will." Imogen said. With that being sad Imogen gave Fiona a kiss. But it wasn't what they had agreed. Imogen grabbed Fiona's neck and kissed her passionately. She didn't hold back. But Fiona couldn't do anything because in front of the classroom she had to act like this was their original plan. In a 5 seconds Imogen stopped with the kissing.

"End scene." Imogen said. Staring at Eli, who had a really confusing look on his face.

"Oke, girls.. good.. that was.. well.. oke who wants next?" Simpson said nervously.

"Well Eli, maybe you should be careful with your school play ideas and give your girlfriend some more attention. You may lose her. Haha." Marisol said to Eli.

"Go buy some more lipgloss, Marisol.." Eli said. But he sure wasn't happy about what he just saw.

The day flew by and they had their usual limited contact… until Fiona got a text from Imogen as she was closing her locker for the last time of the day.

'Can I sleep over tonight, maybe watch a movie? Xxxx Imogen'

'If you want to, you're always welcome. xo Fiona'

'Fun! Around 6?'

'Fine with me xo'

'=D xxxxxxxxxx'

Fiona could've responded more happy, but she didn't like that Eli and Imogen were still an item.

It was 5:56 when a knock was heard at Fiona's loft. Fiona opened the door to a very welcomed surprise. Once Imogen saw Fiona she jumped on her and smothered her in kisses.

"God you have no idea how hard it is to keep my distance from you all day!" Imogen said after the finally broke apart.

"I do actually, but Imogen on a more serious note, don't you think it would be a good idea to tell Eli tonight because you didn't want to make out with me and now you're kind of doing it..and I have to admit that when you came to school today I kinda felt stupid, because I thought you had already talked to him.." Fiona kind of rambled.

"Yeah I know, I'm just nervous is all. But how should I do it?"

They both sat and thought for a while before a light bulb went off in Imogen's head.

"What if I just go out to his house tonight? I will just talk to him and.."

At that moment Imogen's phone went off.

"Imogen speaking? He Eli. No I'm at Fiona's. What? Why would.. What? Eli.. Come one, Eli. No! Wait Eli. I'm coming over to you right know there are some.. no just listen Eli. We really need to talk. I see you in a bit." With that Imogen hung up.

"And?" Fiona said pushing a piece of hair behind Imogens ear.

"He sounded upset. I really should go. I will come to your loft afterwards oke?" With that being said Imogen left.

Fiona looked on her phone on her dresser. 10:27 pm. It was really late and Imogen had been gone for at least three whole hours. Fiona knew this break up would be hard, but she began to worry a little bit. What if Eli was having a manic episode or something. Fiona couldn't get the horror scenes out of her mind. She wanted to keep her mind off of it, so she decided to take a shower. 10:56 still no message from Imogen. Fiona went to her dresser and grabbed her PJ's and a silk bathrobe. She couldn't sleep so she decided to make some hot choco.

"And I... will always love you.." She sang loudly.

* BEEP.* Fiona ran towards her phone and looked at the message she received.

"You're such a good friend, but I'm staying with Eli. I realised I want to be with him and I'm so sorry. I still want to be friends, If you will." Imogen

Fiona read the message again. She couldn't believe what she just received. And what with the distance at the end, no kisses.. She dropped the phone and stormed to her bedroom, fell on her bed and cried herself in a deep sleep.

_**Oh no! Imogen what are you doing! Drama guys... Tomorrow there will be another chapter. So hold the feeling. I hope you still like me. Love you my lovely readers. And please review. Because maybe I won't post another chapter tomorrow if you won't. But still love ya, bye.**_


	6. Together

_**Chapter 6**_

_**All those reviews about your feelings and the drama, ahw. Sorry for the wait, but here it is. And this story is almost at its end, so please review some more and YOU are all great!**_

_**First you need to know that English is still not my first language. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**_

"_Hi Fions. You know that I never liked you. It was just in your head. And you know what.. I had sex with Eli. And he's fantastic. Better than you will ever be. I will never like you. And watch this. This is our project for Mr. Carter's class. You see this wood? See how I knock on it. Hear that? It's hollow. Like the emptiness in your heart. Hahahahaha."_

Fiona opened her eyes. What a horrible nightmare. She looked on her clock 11:58 pm. She only slept for less than an hour? What is that noise? She kept listening. It was a knock on the door! Fiona slowly walked to the door. Grabbing her phone from the floor. The battery was out of her phone. She put it back in and turned it on. She walked towards the door and opened it slowly.

There she was standing. Her hair a little messed up and her eyes a little red. Fiona responded quickly and slammed the door shut in front of Imogen's face. Fiona took a deep breath. What was Imogen doing here? Fiona sat down in front of the door her back against it. She decided to say something.

"Imogen... I don't understand what are you doing here. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here. You made it really clear. So just go. And to answer your question. No, I can't be friends with you anymore." Fiona said. Still sitting against the wall. Tears streaming down her face.

"Fions.. just listen to me. Just open up please. Please Fions. I.. fions. I lo.. yo.." Fiona couldn't hear what Imogen was saying because she was crying so hard. Fiona was crying too. Fiona got up from the floor and wiped the tears from her face. She placed her hand on the door, took a deep breath and slowly opened it. She gave Imogen a sign to come in and so she did.

After closing the door Fiona walked towards her bedroom and Imogen followed. After she got her feelings together, she turned around.

"Well Imogen what the hell. First you let me on and return the kisses and then you say in a stupid message that you want to be with Eli! What the hell!"

"What..?"

"Don't play stupid Imogen.."

"No... Fions, I didn't send you any messages."

"How do you explain this then?" Fiona showed the tan girl the message.

"I did not.. I didn't send that." Imogen cried.

"Who did send it then? Eli did?"

"Yeah, I think," Imogen cried and lay her head on Fiona's shoulder. Fiona placed her hand on Imogen's back and slowly rubbed against her back, still not knowing what exactly she was doing.

"Imogen tell me what happened. Now."

Imogen tried to stop with crying and tried to keep herself together.

"Well..I arrived at his house and we sat on the bed. He began to talk about the play and I asked him about our scene. He said that he didn't liked the ending. The kiss and all. I thought he just didn't like the kiss in general, but he said he saw me enjoying it. Because Eli and I haven't kissed that passionately in a week. He was dissapointed and I didn't know what to say. Then he placed a kiss on my mouth, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me down. I said I didn't want to and he stopped. He didn't understand and asked me to go for a walk. We did and I explained our relationship felt different and told him I didn't like him as much as before. He looked so sad Fiona.. I.. I couldn't... We sat down at that big tree in the park and talked. I told him I had feelings for someone else. He was so mad. He thought it was Jake and kept yelling about Clare and Jake and me and I just couldn't stop him. It was getting harder and harder to tell him the truth. After a long silence I went for a sentence and told him I was in love with a friend of his. At first he thought about Adam, but after a minute of thinking he asked if it was you, Fions. I nodded and he hit his fist against the tree. It was bleeding really bad. So we went back to his house. We didn't talk. But maybe it was for the best. It was around eleven o'clock when we were sitting on his bed again. He asked me if I had ever loved him. And after I thought about it I couldn't say yes. I thought I was, but after feeling the things for you it became clear I didn't knew what real love felt like. Eli was more a kind of an obsession or expectation of love. But I never really felt it with him. I asked him if we could be friends. He said it was oke, but he was really upset. He asked for a goodbye kiss and I gave him a quick peck on the lips, but I didn't felt anything. I knew I made the right decision. I said my goodbyes and left.. but..."

"Ah, Imogen, but why are you her now? That was more than an hour ago!"

"I'm not done yet. When I got in my car I wanted to text you. But I didn't had my phone, so I knocked on Eli's door. He said that he didn't had my phone, but I knew I had it on me while we were sitting on the bed. So I went looking in his room. But I couldn't find it. Eli must have hidden it I thought and I think I was right, because after half an hour he mysteriously found it and he said it laid on the ground. But I already looked on the ground and under the bed. I think he was just really sad and jealous. And I'm pretty sure he was, now I saw the text message he send you. But I know he's a good guy, so I know he will get over it and maybe he can get Clare back.. You know that on the frostival when we were on the ferris wheel she told him she wanted to be with him again? She wanted to kiss him, but he said he already belonged to someone else, me. Can you believe that.."

"No.. I can't." Fiona had a smirk on her face. It was ironic that she planned to do that herself too. But in her case with Imogen on the ferris wheel but she didn't, because she was to scared.

"So that's why I'm here now. I'm so sorry you got that text message, you must felt terrible. And I hope you're not mad about me kissing him. But what did you do when you got the message?"

"Well it was kind of the reason why I didn't let you in at first. But now I know better. And of course I'm not mad. You dated him for a long time. One last kiss goodbye isn't wrong. I think he deserved that, don't you? But Imogen.. what I really want know is.. uhm.. do you want to be with **me**..? Fiona looked at Imogen, a long silence filled the room.

**I love those little tiny cliffhangers. But I will post another(the last one) chapter tomorrow. So you don't have to wait much longer. Did you like the break up? Fimogen forever!And the next chapter is the end. So if you just let me know what you want to see happen, just say it in a review and I'll do my best.**


	7. Girlfriend

**Chapter 7**

_**Thank you again for the reviews. You're all great. Sorry Imogeli shippers this relationship is dead. **_

_**You need to know that English is still not my first language. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of its characters.**_

_**Just enjoy this chapter and read slowly, it's the last one.**_

Imogen wiped the last tears from her face. She looked at Fiona and smiled.

"Yes, Fions. I will. I feel amazing right now, like a weight had been lifted off my chest. I can finally be with the person I wanted all this time." Imogen said smiling ear to ear.

"Imogen, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I haven't been the same since you sort of left me. I thought I had lost you."

"Well. Fions, you haven't and won't. I'm here and I'm all yours."

"I'm so happy right now. Why don't you come over here and we'll celebrate a little bit!" Fiona sat patting the bed and winking a bit.

Imogen went over to Fiona, crawling on the bed. She bend over Fiona and placed a kiss on her mouth. A small smile spread across Imogen's face as she started blushing. Fiona just giggled shaking her head before leaning in for another kiss, placing her hand on the normally tan girl but now blushing cheek. Fiona was the first to take control switching positions so now she was on top. She started straddling her hips, never breaking the kiss. She traced Imogen's bottom lip asking entrance onto her mouth. Imogen slowly opened her mouth and found Fiona's tongue before the started dancing around for dominance. Fiona won before breaking the kiss to catch her breath. Imogen looked at Fiona her grey eyes filled with lust. Fiona leaned down and started kissing Imogen's beautiful tan neck causing the beauty with pigtails to moan with pleasure. She was enjoying the girl of her dreams straddling her hips, and nibbling her neck.

There make out session lasted longer than they thought because it was outrageously late when Imogen had to literally push Fiona off of herself.

"Fions, look, I know where this is going and I think we should just stop, its almost 2:30 am and we've got school in the morning," Imogen panted trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Imogen stood up off the bed and put the shirt back on that at some point during their hot and heavy make out session got pulled off. She walked back over to Fiona and got back in the bed. She crawled up against Fiona's warm stomach and Fiona placed her arm around Imogen's waist. Both girls stared into the dark. Imogen turned, so that her face was facing Fiona.

Imogen looked down at Fiona, into her eyes. She realised something, something really interesting.

"Fions. I know this is almost impossible, but I'm really sure about my feelings for you. I think I'm in love with you."

"And I'm in love with you, Immy. I know it's fast, but I think we both locked those feelings away. And now we can give in and it al comes out."

"Yes, I think so too. I think at the top of the ferris wheel, I sort of wanted you to kiss me.. But I think I was just scared to admit I had those feelings, especially for my best friend. I think I always kept it inside a little, because there were a lot of times where it was obvious for myself to know I liked you, like with Eli.. I.. hmm..

"What Immy? You can tell me."

"Three weeks ago after our fight. I slept over at Eli's and.. me and Eli.. we got to second base and third. I didn't had sex but we did all the other things.. I was just so angry and I really needed something. It was nice at first, but afterwards I felt so guilty, because.. well.."

"Imogen tell me.." Fiona said desperately.

"When he went down on me. I pictured it was you. Right then I was reminded again about the feelings I had for you, but I thought you didn't liked me as much as I liked you and I never had a change. Especially when it looked like you didn't wanted to hang out with me anymore. I just locked those feelings away and that was another reason why I kept a distance for two more weeks, I think. Butwhen we started the project together I realised I couldn't keep up the act and just had to face that I'm in love with you."

"Well Imogen. If I can be honest. I did pleasure myself thinking about you," Fiona said in a sexy voice.

"You did?" Imogen asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes. A lot." Fiona pressed her lips against Imogens and they kissed passionately. The hand Fiona had placed on Imogen's waist was now underneath Imogen shirt feeling Imogen's breast.

"Hmm Fions. That feels good." Imogen did the same with Fiona but went a little more south so her hands slipped into Fiona's PJ's.

"What about stopping for tonight, Immy."

"Forget what I said and screw the waiting, after admitting how long I liked you, I realised I've been waiting enough." Imogen said and with that the girls had one of the most intense night of their lifes filled with pleasure and joy.

The morning came quick and Fiona was the first one to wake up. She went to her dresser and put on some underwear and walked towards the kitchen. After 30 minutes Imogen walked in. Already dressed for school.

"So. That's a nice outfit Immy. I really like it."

Imogen sat down at the bar and Fiona grabbed some cereal and milk. She knew Imogen liked those.

"Thank you, Fions. I got a text from Eli twenty minutes ago."

"Oh what did he say?" Imogen grabbed her phone and showed Fiona the message.

_Hey Imo. I just wanted to let you know that I still have to get used to the fact that you're not mine anymore. But if I had to give you to someone I wouldn't mind if it's Fiona. I hope we can be friends later, but I just want to let you know that I need time and hope you would just let me alone for a bit. If I want to tell you or ask you something I will come to you. I hope you're happy with Fiona. And tell her I'm not mad at her and I will always consider her as one of my best friends. Eli. _

"That's so sweet. He's a good guy."

"Yes and he send me this one minute later."

_Imogen where are you? Are you staying at your Dad's? Please text me back if you're not willing to take my calls. _

Oh sorry, that one is from Natalie, she was concerned about where I went. I told her I was at your place though." Imogen said.

"But this was the text message from Eli I received one minute later."

_Oh and sorry for the text message I send to Fiona, I wasn't having a manic text episode, but I was just really mad and jealous. Sorry if it caused any problems. Eli._

"Ahw. Imogen. He such a nice guy, you should go on a date." Fiona laughed.

"Shall we just not do that Fions."

Fiona grabbed Imogen's hand and looked in her eyes.

"I really liked the night. I know it was a weird night for you, but I hope you have no regrets.

"No definitely no regrets. I love you fions."

"And I love you. And now I want to ask you... Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Well, girlfriend..if I didn't want to be your grilfriend would I do this?" And with that being said Imogen walked towards Fiona, she placed her hands on Fiona's hips and sealed their new relationship with a kiss.

_**The end(game)**_

**This is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Now we just have to wait and see if Fimogen is going to be endgame. And because of the lack of Fimogen in every promo (what means no drama worthy) and the pictures we saw from twitter and instagram, I think they've a good shot at staying together. And if you like my writing please let me know in a PM or review. Thank you!**


End file.
